


Art: The hat

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Dirty Talk, Fanart, M/M, Punishment, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco offers you a...trade. A reason for Harry to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: The hat

  


 

  
  



End file.
